kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Gondor
Gondor is the most powerful and largest Human faction in The Lord Of The Rings Franchise. Gondor was the prominent kingdom of Men in Middle-earth, bordered by Rohan to the north, Haradto the south, the cape of Andrast and the Sea to the west, and Mordor to the east. Its first capital was Osgiliath, moved to Minas Tirith in TA 1640. The city of Minas Tirith remained the capital of Gondor for the rest of the Third Age and into years of the Fourth Age; other major fortresses include Dol Amroth in Belfalas and Osgiliath, which was a city on the Anduin. Gondor was founded by the brothers Isildur and Anárion, exiles from Númenor. Gondor was an allied kingdom with Arnor, whose line of king chieftains came from Isildur, while the Line of the Kings of Gondor was from Anárion. Gondor was at the height of its power in its early years due to the ships and the military might that its armies possessed. However, continued attacks by allies of Sauron, civil war, and a devastating plague caused it to gradually decline over the course of the Third Age until Sauron's final defeat and the crowning of Aragorn II Elessar. Following that time the power of Gondor once again expanded, until the former lands of Arnor were brought under the banner of the Reunited Kingdom. In all, there were thirty-one kings of Gondor after Anárion, who was slain before Barad-dûr at the Siege of Barad-dûr. Inventory Infantry ' * Man-at-Arms * Soldier * Officer * Captain * Archer * Spearmen * Guards of Osgiliath * Citadel Guard * Rangers of Ithilien * Swan Knight * General * Family Member * Faction Leader '''Calvary ' * Gondor Cavalry '''Artillery Naval Vessels ' Archers of Gondor.jpg|Archers of Gondor Gondorian spearmen.jpg|Spearmen OsgiliathPalantirGuards.1.jpg|Guards of Osgiliath Citadel Guard.jpg|Citadel Guard Rangers of Ithilien.jpg|Rangers of Ithilien robbie-mcsweeney-knights-of-the-swan-armour-ideas.jpg|Swan Knight ' Rohan ' 'Rohan was a great kingdom of Men, located in the land once known as Calenardhon, situated in the great vale between the Misty Mountains to the north and the White Mountains to the south. The land of Rohan extended from the fords of the river Isen in the west, up to the shores of the river Anduin in the east. The forest of Fangorn lay within the borders of Rohan, and the Elven city of Lorien lay to the north of the river Limlight. The land of Rohan was originally part of Gondor, but gained independence from it. The land was first known as "Rohan" to the Men of Gondor, and its people the Rohirrim, meaning 'the Horse-lords', but the people of Rohan called themselves the Eorlingas, sons of Eorl the Young, first King of Rohan, as the land of Calenardhon was given in gift to Eorl and his people by Cirion, Steward of Gondor, in thanks for their service to Gondor in battle against the Balchoth. Eorl, the first king, swore an oath of friendship, at need or at call, to the Lords of Gondor, and thus the Rohirrim became the greatest allies of the Men of Gondor throughout the Third Age and beyond. They were known for their cavalry and horse training, which came into use countless times in battles such as the Battle of the Hornburg and on the Pelennor Fields. Inventory ' '''Infantry ' * Rohan Scouts * Rohan Soldier * Archer * Captain * Royal Guard of Rohan 'Calvary ' * Riders of Rohan * King's Riders '''Artillery Naval Vessels rise_of_mordor__rohan_scouts_by_robbiemcsweeney-dbo01ov.jpg|Rohan Scout rohan_sword_thegns_by_robbiemcsweeney-dbcrn6w.jpg|Rohan Soldier rohan_mustered_archers_by_robbiemcsweeney-dbh1mnu.jpg|Rohan Archers Rohan_Eorl_Guard.jpg|Royal Guard of Rohan Rohan Captain.jpg|Rohan Captain